The Significantly-More-Secret Origin of Tarquin and Nale
}}Tarquin recounts his history raising Nale. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * General Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Sabine ◀ ▶ * Thog ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ * Empress of Blood (also thin, and on shield) ◀ ▶ * Yikyik ◀ * Soul-Muncher ◀ ▶ * Elan's Mother ◀ ▶ * Tarquin's Conquered ◀ * Four of Tarquin's Soliders * Three of Elan's Mother's Barmaids Transcript Tarquin: Now that the bounty hunters have left, I would like leave to show my son around. Empress: Show him a round what? Tarquin: Around the palace. Empress: We have a round palace? Tarquin: Sure. Empress: OK, you can go. It's almost time for brunch anyway, and I'm hoping to gain enough weight to figure out arcane spells. Tarquin (whispering): We once pointed out that more powerful dragons have grown larger, so she thinks growing larger will make her more powerful. Elan: That seems entirely reasonable. But what I really don't understand is how you came to be working for a red dragon in the first place. Tarquin: Brilliant set-up for my inevitable backstory, my boy! Elan: Thanks! Flash back of Tarquin decapitating some ruler with Soul-Muncher. Tarquin (inset): After I left my first wife—your mother—I came here to the Western Continent, lured by tales of how easy it was to conquer a kingdom for your very own. Flash back of Tarquin running away, wounded, carrying baby Nale. Tarquin (inset): The tales neglected to mention how easy it was to lose such a kingdom, however. I didn't last a year. Tarquin (inset): Malack was an old adventuring pal of mine. He found me and offered me a job as Chief Warlord to his new master. Cut back to the Palace of Blood. Elan: Ohhhhh. And that was the Empress of Blood? Tarquin: Heck no. Some other guy. His kingdom didn't last too long, either, but Malack and I have been offering our services to various would-be kings and conquerors in the 15 or so years since. Tarquin: Sort of a package deal: Buy one High Priest, get one General free. Tarquin: When Nale was old enough, he started helping with the "family business". Flashback of Tarquin and Malack fighting the Linear Guild. Tarquin (inset): Two years ago, we helped conquer a nation for the Empress of Blood—and Nale decided he should be crowned instead. We disagreed. Tarquin (inset): Strenuously. Cut back to the present. Tarquin: It's my fault, really. I raised him to be ruthless and efficient—or at least tried to. I shouldn't been so surprised when he turned on us. Vaarsuvius: Interesting. Then if Elan gets his outlook from his mother and his love of the dramatic from you—and Nale likely gets his outlook from you... Vaarsuvius: I wonder what Nale inherited from his mother? Flashback of Elan's Mother laying out a needlessly complex serving plan for the inn. A seating chart with barmaid routes drawn out is on an easel and is titled, "Serving Plan (Thursday)" Mother: —then Teri, you double back and refill the peanut bowls on all of the tables where the number of guests is a prime number. Mother: Any questions? All the barmaids raise their hands. Trivia * The title refers back to strip #50, "The Semi-Secret Origin of Elan & Nale". * In panel 4, Tarquin is wearing the same armor and surcoat as he was wearing in #50. * In panel 5, young Nale is already growing a goatee. * This is the only the second appearance of both Elan's Mother and Soul-Muncher, Tarquin's intelligent axe, and their first since #50. *This is the final appearance of Yikyik since #668. He was a member of the original Linear Guild and served as a counterpart to Belkar. * This is the only other appearance of Tarquin's Conquered, the two decapitated rulers of the kingdom Tarquin conquers. They also appeared in #680, when they decapitated the previous rulers. (Who decapitated the previous ruler...) External Links * 725}} View the comic * 153026}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Meets his Father